The present invention, improved oral mucous membrane protector for orthodontic appliances, relates to a new and original mucous membrane and lip protection device in certain orthodontic technique applications.
Therefore, the present invention is especially interesting for the field of the orthodontic branch of the odontological industry, and especially of orthodontic techniques.
Orthodontic treatments are currently widely known, which treatments are carried out by removable or fixed appliances or appliances cemented or attached to teeth as in the case of brackets, which can be metallic, ceramic or plastic. Braces and arch wires are common appliances in orthodontics; they are prescribed and designed by a professional according to the problem to be treated.
Treatments of this type are carried out applying a slight constant force in a controlled direction, and the appliances will move teeth slowly, through the bone sustaining them, towards the new desired position.
In some cases, orthodontic appliances, especially removable ones, direct forces for guiding jaw growth and development in children and teenagers (prevention treatment). For example, a “jaw expansion” apparatus can widen the upper jaw if it is narrow in only a couple of months.
Although in practice it is observed that there are is no protective material element for the ends of metallic orthodontic appliances and more specifically for the sharp distal end of the orthodontic archwire, there are background documents relating to orthodontic assemblies such as those contained in WO 2004069082 for “VERTICAL BUCAL TUBES WITH MALLEABLE ARRESTING FLAPS”, in the name of De Simone Pasquale (IT); EP 1360941 A1 for “ZAHNSPANGE” (DENTAL BRACES), in the name of Weissbach Otte K. and WO 021091940 A1, for “SUTURE EXPANSION DEVICE”, in the name of Van Straten Research & Development B.V., and more specifically to the recent U. 200500029 for “ORAL MUCOUS MEMBRANE PROTECTOR FOR ORTHODONTIC APPLICATIONS” of the same inventor and the same applicant of this specification corresponding to a simple version which does not deal with or specify the structural expression, the correct constructive version and the material factor which are developed in the object of this patent.
Nevertheless and despite the benefits, these treatments imply a series of discomforts for the patient. For example, patients who have brackets and wires must take care to not eat hard foods or bite objects because this makes the appliances fall or become deformed, delaying the treatment.
Likewise the tendency to accumulate bacterial plaque is greater in teeth with appliances because these retain more food remains, therefore hygiene must be meticulous otherwise the gums will inflame and cavity formation will be imminent and then the treatment will have to be stopped in order to solve these problems, and this would increase the time and costs.
Lips, cheeks and tongue can also be irritated for one or two weeks while they get used to the appliances and therefore they become inflamed; this situation ends quickly without any major consequences.
To this respect, there are two main techniques to prevent the distal parts of orthodontic archwires from pricking the jugal mucous membrane (cheek mucous membrane).
On one hand, orthodontic wax can be used. This is supplied in easily applicable wax bars, by means of molding it and placing it covering the end of the arch projecting from the tube, as well as any other metallic element of the brace system, for the purpose of preventing contact with the mucous membranes and the damage thereof.
The other system consists of the use of distal cutting pliers. These are special pliers for cutting that part projecting from the arch at the level of the distal end of the molar tube. Nevertheless, there are three circumstances in which this is not effective. The first is when the arches are thin (of a small profile) and they move towards one of the sides, making them prick the mucous membrane of one side and disengaging from the molar tube on the opposite side. The second situation is when dental retrusion movements occur, in which the length of the dental arch decreases, leaving extra archwire on both sides of the arch and pricking the mucous membrane bilaterally. The third situation is when the molar is rotated, the distal part of the molar tube is directly facing the cheek mucous membrane and although the archwire is cut at the level of the tube, it pricks the mucous membrane.